Living a New Life
by TenToo
Summary: Just after Journey's End, Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor try to begin their life in Pete's World. In Progress. (Sorry about my use of American terms, I'm unfortunately not British and don't know the equivalents off the top of my head, so please bear with me).
1. Chapter 1

As the TARDIS disappeared back to the other universe, he ran his long thumb over the back of her hand. Rose looked up at him - was he really the same Doctor she had fallen in love with? He had said that he loved her, but was it all just a ruse? When he looked down at her, she couldn't help but smile. He looked like her Doctor, but would he act like him?

He still had those same kind brown eyes, that perfect brown hair, all of those adorable freckles. The suit was new, but she somehow preferred it over the brown one. It was more fitted and he did look good in it. And of course, his Converse shoes.

"Let's go, Doctor." Rose said, quietly. The Doctor pocketed the coral the other Doctor had given him and led her to the Tyler's car.

"Perhaps we should call me John Smith." He said, staring straight ahead. Jackie was already in the driver's seat, waiting for her daughter and the new Doctor.

Rose stopped and took both of his hands in hers. She looked up into his eyes and said, "You can have others call you that, but you will always be my Doctor."

It was settled, he was the version of the Doctor that she could live with. She had loved him since he had those big ears and that large nose. Now, he was better looking with only one heart. He was someone she could grow old with. She could already imagine sitting on a swing on their future porch, rocking gently with their gray hair.

The Doctor was still looking at her and smiling because he could read her emotions easily on her face. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She got lost in the moment and swung her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. It felt so good to kiss him like this, Rose had always wanted to and now she finally got the chance.

Finally, they broke their kiss and got into the backseat of the car. Jackie took off, not paying any attention to her two passengers. Rose wrapped the Doctor's arm around her and cuddled against his chest. She flung her knees over his legs and wrapped her arms around his torso. The Doctor placed his hand on her thigh and smiled at her.

Jackie saw them in the rearview mirror and said, "Oi! No funny business, alright?"

Rose just laughed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into peaceful slumber, in the arms of the man that she had loved for four years; ever since that fateful day —March 6th, 2005.

The Doctor gently shook Rose awake when they arrived at the Tylers' home. They walked hand-in-hand to the front door. The Tylers' had a proper home now, no more apartment life; at least that was for the ones from the original universe, Pete had always had this home.

It was a two story home of white plaster, beautifully made. The Doctor had admired it the first time he and Rose had seen it when they were transported to this parallel universe what seemed like eons ago.

The door opened before they reached it. Pete Tyler stood there, framed perfectly by the door. A small boy with blonde hair had his arms wrapped around Pete's leg, watching as his mother and sister walked up the path.

"Is that your brother?" The Doctor asked Rose, watching the child jump up and down, happy to see the rest of his family. Rose nodded, smiling fondly at her baby brother. She was glad that her mother and parallel universe father were so in love. Pete smiled and greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Rose!" The little boy squeaked as he released his father's leg and ran at his older sister. He jumped into Rose's arms and she swung him around, his legs flailing in the air. He wrapped his arms around Rose's neck and kissed her cheek, leaving a very wet spot.

Rose held him close and he turned his gaze to the Doctor. In Rose's ear, he whispered very quietly, "Who's that?"

Rose couldn't help but smile. She said, "This is the Doctor, he'll be living with us. Right?"

The Doctor considered it for a moment before nodding. Of course he would live with Rose; he hoped that one day soon they would move out into their own flat. Rose smiled at the man she loved and said, "Doctor, this is Tony."

"Nice to meet you, Tony." The Doctor said, offering the child his hand to shake. Tony just looked at it before Rose poked him and muttered, "Go on." Tony grasped the Doctor's hand in his and moved it up and down very quickly. It was a childish handshake, but the Doctor followed Tony's lead and did the ridiculous handshake.

When Tony released the Doctor's hand, he stared at him, his head cocked to the side. He seemed to be considering if he liked the man standing before him. Finally, he smiled and said, "Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled that wide grin and looked at Rose, who was about to cry. It was such a cute moment. Rose lowered Tony to the ground. He took his sister's hand then looked up at the Doctor for a moment before taking his hand as well. The three of them walked up the steps and into the house.

Tony pulled the Doctor up the stairs and to the right, abandoning Rose completely. The Doctor looked back at her and smiled. Tony led the Doctor to his room and pointed to his train set. "Will you play with me?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "If you want me to, I will."

Rose spent hours cooking a large dinner with her mum. Jackie talked endlessly about what they were going to do with the Doctor. She didn't want him living with them. She thought he was dangerous, he wasn't anything like the real Doctor in her opinion. Rose wasn't paying too much attention, she was thinking of the Doctor as well. But she didn't agree with her mum, she thought Jackie was mental. This Doctor was still the same one that she had met in March of 2005. He was angry, just like her large eared Doctor. She would fix him; Jackie didn't think it was possible.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Jackie shouted. Rose snapped out of her thought and looked at her mum. Jackie continued, "He's mad! I won't have him in this house!"

Rose slammed the knife down and glared at her mum. "If he goes, I go!"

"Why? 'e just committed genocide! He wiped out an entire race of Daleks! How can you defend that man?" Jackie said, getting extremely angry. She hated arguing with Rose but it was necessary this time around. "I will not have my daughter living with a crazy man!" She looked around suddenly. "Where's Tony? Where's Pete? He'd better not be with them, you hear me? I want him out!"

Rose shot her mum one final glare before she exited the kitchen. She walked up the stairs and went to Tony's room. On the floor sat the Doctor and her brother, playing with trains. The Doctor was making train noises as he moved the toy along the carpet. He crashed his into Tony's train and make a loud noise, like metal colliding with metal. Rose leaned against the doorway, watching them silently. It took them a few minutes to notice her. Tony looked up and smiled. He ran over to his sister and beckoned her to leaned down. She did and in her ear, he whispered, "I like him, can he stay?"

Rose half-smiled and said, "I dunno, but I can tell you this, you'll be seeing a lot of him, alright?"

Tony nodded, a little disappointed that he probably wouldn't be allowed to play trains with his new friend every day. He stalked off back to the toys. The Doctor glanced over at Rose before looking behind her. Rose turned her head and found her father standing there, watching the Doctor carefully. He motioned for Rose to follow him. She smiled apologetically at the Doctor before following him.

They arrived in the office, a spare room that Pete used to conduct his business. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Rose sat down next to her father and looked at him. She said, "Do you not like him too? Mum had a fit about him staying here."

Pete sighed and said, "I don't not like him. But I don't like him either. It's complicated, love. He's a stranger to me, I don't want him living in this house with Tony. He can stay the night tonight, but first thing tomorrow, he needs to find his own flat."

Rose's heart sank. Why was her family acting this way? She whispered, looking anywhere but at Pete, "If he goes, I go."

Her father took her hand and said, "If that's what you want, I'll support you completely. Your mum told me all about your travels with the other Doctor. She said that you made him better, you made him less angry. You saved him from himself. If you can do that with this Doctor, I'll gladly welcome him into our family. But for now, he can't live under this roof with Tony and Jackie. I'm sorry, love."

Rose took a few minutes to process that. She said, "I understand, Dad. I'll start packing my things." She rose to leave and Pete watched her go, frowning deeply.

The Doctor found Rose in her bedroom when Tony was put down for a nap. He was surprised to see all of the suitcases laid about, some half filled, others full. He raised his eyebrow slightly at her and she just shook her head. He shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Rose stopped packing and sat next to him on the bed. He took her hand and played with her fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Mum and Dad don't want you here. They think you're dangerous"

"I reckon they're right. I am dangerous. They mustn't want me around your brother." He said sadly. Rose watched as his other fist clenched. He was angry, that much was obvious. She reminded herself that he still had problems, just like her big eared Doctor. She didn't know if she could do it all over again and fix him. She had to do it all on Earth this time around, she couldn't save him from himself on other planets like she had before. They had no T.A.R.D.I.S. She looked over at the nightstand where she saw the coral that the other Doctor had given him. They could grow a new one. It took her a few moments to realize that the Doctor was talking.

"...don't have to come."

"What'd you say?" She asked, looking into his brown eyes.

"I said that you don't have to come." He didn't seem to want to meet her eyes. He was embarrassed. Of course she would want to come, but he knew that it was best if she stayed here with her family.

"Are you mental? Of course I'm coming." She said, unsure of where his feelings were coming from. What was going on with everyone today?

The Doctor looked away from her but she grabbed his chin and made him meet her eyes. They were filled with sorrow, it upset Rose to see him this way. She pressed her lips firmly against his and whispered, "I love you, nothing's going to change that."


	2. Chapter 2

The flat was small: one bedroom with an adjoining bathroom, a minuscule kitchen, and tiny lounge. There was a fireplace though, so that was a plus. Pete had offered to pay for a lovely flat overlooking the Thames, but Rose had refused. She didn't want to live off of her father's money. She and the Doctor would survive on her paychecks from Torchwood. She did hope that he would get a job, but she would give him time to decide that on his own.

Rose exited the bedroom in nothing but a dressing gown and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of tea to start off their first morning in their new flat. It had only been a few days since the new Doctor joined them in this parallel universe. He was still asleep on the couch so Rose made sure to be quiet. She put the kettle on the stove and sat down at the table and waited for the water to boil. Boxes littered the room; they had yet to completely unpack. Rose lazily picked up a discarded book from the table, left there from the night before by the Doctor. He had insisted on reading in the car on the way over to their new flat. That's all he seemed to do when he wasn't playing with Tony back at the Tylers' home. He had already acquired boxes of books in such a short time.

The creaking of the sofa sounded from feet away and Rose knew that the Doctor was awake. Steam was coming from the kettle and she stood to take it off the burner. She looked over to the couch underneath the window and saw the Doctor standing up, the blanket he had been covered in fell to show that the Doctor clad in only his pants. Rose had never seen him like this, it was a bit of a shock. She always knew that he was slim, that much was obvious from his tight suits. But he was extremely slim with light brown hair on his upper chest and a small trail leading down into his pants. _No. Don't look there. Don't do it,_ she thought. She raised her eyes from that, blushing as she did.

Her stare didn't go noticed by him though, he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He scratched his chest absent-mindedly and walked toward her, eyes half-open.

"Tea's ready." She said, trying not to look at him. He brushed passed her, bare chest against her arm. She became increasingly aware of the fact that she only wore knickers under her dressing gown. The Doctor poured them both a cup of tea and sat down across from her at the small table. He looked around the room and said, "Must we spend the day unpacking? It's going to be dreadfully boring."

Rose snickered as she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. "We'll have to do it eventually, we might as well do it now." She thought for a moment as he pouted into his tea. "We can make a game out of it."

He sat up a little straighter and leaned on his elbows as he stared across the table at her. "What's the game? I like games."

Rose laughed lightly. "I know you do. Whoever can unpack their assigned room gets to choose what we do tonight."

The Doctor considered this proposition and nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. Which room would you prefer?"

She thought it over and figured which one had less boxes. "Out here. You take on the bedroom and loo."

He nodded and finished his cup of tea before jumping up out of his chair and rushing off to the bedroom. "Cheat!" She called after him before draining her own cup and beginning with the bookshelf.

The Doctor was right, it was dreadfully boring. But Rose worked as fast as she could because she had a good idea of what she wanted them to do in the evening. She had unpacked all of his books on the shelf and was working on her own small movie collection. Following that, she moved on to the kitchen, putting away all the cups and glasses, the plates and bowls, pots and pans. The small box of sheets and blankets was all that was left, along with the coats, and she began to hang them up in the entry closet. She was halfway done when she heard a shout from the bedroom.

The Doctor came running out of the room, beaming from ear to ear. He was bouncing up and down, as giddy as a boy on Christmas morning. He had that ridiculously large smile set on his face and he was looking at her expectantly. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. He had won. Unfortunately. They were probably going to spend their night reading silently. He waited for her to finish unpacking her part of the flat, bouncing on his heels the whole time. Finally, she finished and stood before him, waiting for his announcement.

When he said nothing, she nudged him. "Well, out with it then. What's the plan?"

The Doctor looked at her with a wicked grin and said, "I hoped to do something that I've never done before. Try out some new parts." He winked at her and pulled her to him. He lowered his head to hers and claimed her lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor had ordered Rose to leave the house for a few hours. She obliged but wondered what he was up to as she took the bus to her parents' home. She used her key to enter the home when she found that no one was home. In all of the chaos that had been going on with jumping universes to be with the solely Time Lord Doctor, Rose had forgotten that life went on. Tony had a school choir show tonight, she had promised to go but in the aftermath of everything that had happened, it had slipped her mind until she was sitting on the couch of the Tylers' home, watching telly.

Some old rerun of _Blackadder_ was playing; it had Rose laughing in no time. She was lost in the show for hours until she heard a car in the driveway shortly followed by keys jingling in the door. It sounded like an elephant herd had burst in. Tony was running around, singing at the top of his little lungs as if he hadn't had enough of that at the choir concert. He spotted his sister and shouted, "ROSE!" as loud as possible. Jackie and Pete peered into the lounge and saw that their daughter had returned, they made their way to her.

"What brings you by, love?" Pete asked, sitting next to her on the sofa. Tony jumped up onto Pete's lap, knocking the wind out of the father, who exhaled sharply.

"The Doctor's preparing a surprise for me. He chucked me out of the flat and said that he'll ring my mobile when he's finished and I can go home." She said carefully. Pete was still apprehensive over the Doctor. He had gotten a little angry with the part-Time Lord when they were moving into the flat. The Doctor hadn't been too grateful about Pete's help. Rose had tried to explain that he didn't know too much about those feelings. She would have to make he realize that he can come off as a tad rude.

Pete just nodded and turned his attention to the telly, not really wanting to discuss the Doctor further. Rose did the same as Tony abandoned his father's lap in exchange for his sister's. Rose wrapped her arms around her brother and watched the telly with him. Jackie walked in and said, "Are you staying for dinner, Rose?"

Rose just shook her head and replied, "I think the Doctor is making me something."

"What on earth can that man make? Can he even cook?" Jackie spoke with a little attitude in her voice. Well, a lot of attitude. If Pete was upset with someone, Jackie followed suit. Rose was surprised that Jackie hadn't slapped this Doctor yet. She had slapped Rose's big-eared Doctor a long time ago. I reality, it was only a few years, but it felt like forever for rose. Perhaps it was because the Doctor hadn't been apart of her life for three years, she had only had a couple of years traveling with the Doctor.

Mercilessly, Rose's mobile rang and she answered on the second ring. His voice sounded the same as always. It was a pleasant tone and she always loved when he talked. All he said was, "Come home." Then he hung up promptly.

Rose picked Tony up and handed him back to Pete, who looked at her a bit confused. She said, "Dinner's ready; must dash." She kissed her father and brother on the cheeks before finding her mother and doing the same. "I'll pop by soon enough!" She said on her way out the door.

The smell of chicken greeted Rose when she exited the lift on their floor. She opened the unlocked door to their flat and was immersed in one of the most romantic settings she had seen that was all for her.

Two candles were placed on the table, glowing a beautiful red. Other candles lit the rest of the room, all in different colors, making it seem like a kaleidoscope; beautiful and colorful, a bit of a sensory overload but Rose loved it all the same. On the table were two plates, with what looked like some fancy form of chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. Two glasses of white wine stood next to each other in the center of the table, beside the candles.

"It's chicken fricassee with tarragon." A voice said from the doorway to the bedroom. She looked up to see the Doctor dressed in a blue-green henley and black jeans. He had a hand behind his back as he walked toward her.

"It looks delicious." She said, smiling. He had made such an effort for a romantic night, it was endearing. He was now standing directly in front of her, a few feet away. "What do you have there?" She was referring to the object he was shielding behind his back.

The Doctor smiled as he brought his arm around front to reveal a large red rose. He offered it to her and said, "A rose for my Rose."

She couldn't help but smile. Surprisingly, she had never received a rose before; it was such a sweet gesture. She took the flower and ran her fingers over the petals, feeling the smooth texture. She raised it to her nose and breathed in the intoxicating scent. Such a sweet scent, one that she had found mimicked on some far away planet that she and the Doctor had visited long ago. It smelled of a perfume she had somewhere in the restroom, where she didn't know since the Doctor had been the one to unpack that room.

The Doctor was waiting for her say something, rolling back and forth from his heels to his toes. Anxious. That's what he was. She knew that he had never had to do anything like this before. It was a date, and he had never dated before. She didn't know why he was so nervous, she already loved him and he already loved her. They were practically dating already.

Finally, Rose said, "It's beautiful, thank you." She walked toward him and kissed his lips softly. "I'll just go change clothes really quick."

She entered the bedroom and shut the door. She found that there was already and outfit laid out for her on the bedspread. A short blue dress with a pair of black flats. She smiled. They would be matching. She wondered what earth tradition he was pulling this idea from. Probably prom. She dressed quickly and nipped into the bathroom really quick to spray a dab of that perfume on and to check her hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she returned to the Doctor in the kitchen.

He was waiting patiently, leaning against the counter. His eyes lit up like he was about to embark on an adventure. Perhaps it was an adventure, but that of a different kind. A homely adventure of comfort and familiarity that he needed to get accustomed to. He motioned toward the table and she walked over to him. He held out her chair for her before sitting down across from her.

Rose looked at the food on her plate and said, "What did you say this was again?"

The Doctor smiled at her and said, "It's chicken fricassee with tarragon." Rose just gave him a blank look. He continued, "It's French, you'll like it. I learned how to make it from the best chefs in Paris sometime in the…" He thought for a moment, "Oh it must have been the nineteen century. Or the late eighteenth. You know how I get times wrong."

She laughed into her wine glass at that. He had always been getting the years wrong, causing them to end up in the wrong century, missing their target by either a hundred years or several hundred. One instance, he had been off by a thousand years. He blamed it on 'wibbly wobbly, timey wimey…stuff'. Rose had always rolled her eyes, used to never ending up in the right era.

Dinner was a slow affair; the two reminisced on their passed adventures as they savored the sweet taste of the tarragon and the crispness of the fresh vegetables. It was a delicious meal, Rose had to admit. Once their plates were cleared and the bottle of wine was drunk, the Doctor cleaned the dishes quickly before returning to Rose at the table, who was finishing her glass of wine.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For doing all of this for me. It's the most romantic experience I've ever received."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, just wait for dessert."

At that, Rose perked up. "Oh? What is it?"

"Something very French. But it's cooling off right now, so we have about an hour to waste." He reached for her hand and pulled her up. She was right against him, chests touching. "What to do. What to do."

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled his hand, yanking him toward the bedroom. The excitement on his face when she glanced back at him made her stomach explode with butterflies. She had been waiting a while for this moment and it was the perfect time to make it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. The holidays got in the way. But here it is, I hope it's not too graphic, I tried to keep it light.**

* * *

The Doctor's lips crashed against Rose's. His arms were wound tightly around her waist, holding her to him. She couldn't have escaped even if she wanted to. She slid her arms around her neck, one hand disappearing into his perfect, brown hair. She gripped his hair tight as she took control of the kiss, her tongue dominating his. Unmistakeable passion erupted between the two of them. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him toward the bed, not breaking their kiss in any way. The Doctor followed along willingly and climbed onto the bed beside Rose. Their lips remained glued together as their hands explored the other's body.

The Doctor was holding back, that much Rose could tell. He had been a Time Lord for so long — hundreds upon hundreds of years —now he was mostly human. He still held memories of being a Time Lord and she knew that he missed it dearly. She didn't want to pressure him into doing this at all, though she thought that he wanted to too. He hadn't done it like this before, not being half-human at least. It would be his first time, in a way. She didn't want it to be rushed, she wanted to make the experience memorable for him.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hands, one had been grazing her thigh, the other her hip. He broke their kiss finally and looked at her with sad puppy-dog eyes, wondering if he did something wrong. She smiled at him and said, "Slow down. Let's enjoy this."

The Doctor pouted. "I was enjoying it."

"I know you were. But we can savor the moment."

"I was savoring it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "So stubborn, that's what you are."

"I'll do what I want."

Under her breath, she muttered, "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

The Doctor tugged at her dress and pulled it clear off. She knew that what she said had absolutely no effect on the stubborn former-Time Lord. She would just have to accept that and enjoy the ride anyway. His hands slid down Rose's shoulders, arms, and finally her sides. The trail left by his hands made her skin feel alive. It tingled but in a good way. Not like being electrocuted, but like that feeling you get when someone plays with your hair. That pleasant tingle that everyone who experiences it enjoys. Rose shivered involuntarily and the Doctor paused what he was doing and looked at her quite concerned.

"Are you cold? Do you want your dress back?" He asked, leaning down to grab it. Rose took the reaching hand and placed it back on her side. She said, "I'm not, it was a good shiver."

The Doctor didn't seem to understand that. "A good shiver?"

Rose just rolled her eyes and ran her hand through his hair lightly. "Yes. Don't worry about it."

He let it go but only because he wanted to continue what they had been doing. He held her close again and kissed her, his tongue breaking through her lips and meeting her more than willing tongue. Rose let out a quiet moan, one that he shouldn't have heard had he been completely human rather than part Time-Lord. She could feel him smiling as he kissed her. She slid her hands down his chest and reached the end of his shirt; she gripped the bottom of it and pulled it up and off. Next, she moved onto his belt, unbuckling it before sliding his trousers down until they bunched at his feet. He stepped out of them. He stood there in just his pants; she was only in her knickers.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him on top of her on the bed. He looked down at her as his body hovered above hers. He gripped her waist before sliding his hands around and grabbed her bum. She bit her lip as she stared up at him. She leaned up and placed her hand on his cheek. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek and whispered against his lips, "You'll pay for that feel you just copped."

"You mean this one?" He squeezed her ass again. Rose narrowed her eyes at him playfully. The Doctor suddenly grabbed her breasts and said, "Or perhaps you were talking about this."

Rose swatted his hands away and grabbed his hips, pulling him down until he was fully resting on her. She could feel him hardening above her and hid her smile by softly sucking on the Doctor's neck. The butterflies had returned to her stomach as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside. Next, his fingers caught in her lace panties and he slid them down, off of her. She managed to kick them off of her legs. She became aware that she was still wearing those flats and kicked them off to. She lay there, completely naked under him feeling as though it was unfair that he still was partially clothed. She would have to change that.

Rose kissed the Doctor passionately, grabbing his hair and pulling toward her. She slid her hands down his body, trailing her fingers through the fine brown hair on his chest, until she reached the waistband of his pants. She shimmied them off.

The Doctor looked mildly uncomfortable for a second and Rose paused in her movement for a second. He just blinked and shook his head, "Sorry, it's been a while for me."

Rose smiled and said, "I'll be gentle then."

Her hand slid down his body until she grasped him in her hand. He shut his eyes and let out a quiet moan. She began to move her hand up and down, driving him crazy. He knew that it would be a short show their first time around but he would try to make it last as long as he could for her sake. Rose rolled the Doctor off of her and on to his back. She slid on top of him and kissed his lips, parting them with her tongue before plunging it in deep. His tongue met hers and he caressed it with his. His hands had found her breasts again and he ran his thumbs over them. She still had her hand on him and was rubbing her hand on it vigorously. He moaned into her mouth and she left his, trailing kisses down his body until she reached her hand, which she removed and replaced with her mouth. She sucked hard, moving her head up and down. She did this for maybe two minutes before his hand slid into her hair and he pulled her back up to his mouth. They kissed again as the Doctor moved Rose into position with his strong hands.

She was directly above him, in line with what she craved from him. She broke their kiss to watch his expression when she slid down on him. He looked her in the eyes, with absolute need in his eyes. She bit her lip lightly and lowered herself down onto him. A small moan escaped both of their mouths. Rose needed a moment before beginning to slide up on down on him. The Doctor gripped her hips hard as she did amazing things to him. He felt wonderful, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

With everything that had happened recently, it was nice to enjoy the simpler things in life. Dinner with your loved one and, apparently, sex before dessert. The Doctor had never experienced this type of lifestyle. It was so domestic and foreign. More foreign than any of the alien planets he had visited in his 900 years as a Time Lord. It would take getting used to; the Doctor knew that this particular act was something that he could definitely get used to.

The Doctor began to move his hips up into Rose, who voiced a squeal at this motion. He chuckled a little but didn't let that take away from the moment. He held her hips firmly in his hands as he continued to push up into her and pull back out. She placed her hands on his chest and tried her hardest not to moan too loud for fear of their neighbors hearing. The Doctor didn't seem to have that courtesy in mind, he was quite vocal. Rose placed her hand over his mouth and whispered, "Thin walls."

The Doctor shook off her hand and said, "Does it look like I care?"

Cheeky bastard. Rose shrugged it off when she heard how loud he was getting. He must have been close. She hopped off of him, many protests from him followed. She slid down his body and took him in her mouth. He shut up promptly and slipped his fingers into her hair, grabbing ahold tight. His felt tight and was warming quickly just below where Rose was putting all of her attention. A wave crashed over him and his head fell back against the pillow as he panted out short breaths, unsure of how to react to the uncontrollable pleasure that he was experiencing.

Rose slid herself up his body and pecked his lips quickly. She rolled off of him and waited for him to regain his wits. It took a few minutes. He finally sat up and looked at her.

"Was that what you were expecting?" She asked, with a wicked grin.

He smiled back and said, "It was much better than I thought it could be."

Rose bit her lip and replied, "I'm glad I surpassed your expectations."

There was silence almost a minute before the Doctor spoke. "Now," he said, "how about that dessert."

Rose propped herself up on an elbow and replied with a wink, "I thought that was dessert."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and Rose settled into a routine. She went to work, he went to the Tylers' home to babysit Tony while Jackie and Pete were at work. They would come home and the Doctor would return to the flat and make dinner for him and Rose. He was an exceptional cook, supposedly having learned from Julia Child. He would fix things around the flat, with a spare sonic screwdriver that he had found in the pocket of his suit after much searching. It went like this for a while until that one day, that one faithful day over a year after they had come to their new home…

"Rose! Rose! Where are you, love?" Rose heard the voice of her boyfriend, the Doctor. He was far away, his voice faint. Was he outside? Their flat wasn't that large. She would have heard him clear as day had he been in their home. "I'll be there in a second!"

Silence ensued for a good five minutes, Rose looked at the door over her book and waited for him to burst through it. It was a few more minutes before she heard a sound she hadn't heard in over a year, not since she was left on the beach in Norway for the second time. The wheezing, groaning sound that once made a smile light up on her face whenever she heard it, and still did.

The blue box, the blue police box, was in the corner of the living room, feet in front of her. Rose's book fell to the floor, as did her jaw. The noise cut out and she stood up, approaching it cautiously. Her hand shook as she reached out and placed it on the beautiful, blue wood. She jumped back, feeling the hum of the wonderfully alive Tardis, as if it had shocked her. She stepped back, hand flying to her mouth as she stared in disbelief at the machine. She waited and waited but no one came out. Finally, she took a deep breath and marched through the front door.

The inside was just as she had remembered it, what looked like coral. It was fitting, given that the Tardis grew out of coral. The large columns that resembled tree branches stretching from floor to ceiling far above. The same tattered captain's chair sat off to the side of the console. On that seat, was the Doctor, beaming at her.

"How?" Was all that she said.

"Well," he began, unable to control his smile. "I'm brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. I just did as DoctorDonna told me and accelerated the growth factor by…"

Rose put her finger to his lips to silence him. She shook her head and said, "I don't care about the math involved. The real question is: when did you have time to do this?"

He seemed to be radiating sunshine, the brightness of his face was startling. "Tony helped me."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. He retorted, "I did it during his naps."

"Tony barely naps. You had no time to do this."

The Doctor was exasperated. He sighed. "Are you really going to argue with me about how I did this? Are you not glad that I finished the Tardis?"

Rose exhaled sharply but her face softened as she looked at the man that she loved. "Yes. Doctor, I am glad. I just wan't expecting this." She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. And I love you, too." The Doctor lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips against hers. His arms slid around her waist and held her tight to him. Their lips didn't want to leave each other's. The Doctor slowly began to lead her down the hallway of the Tardis rather than out to their bedroom in the flat. They went to Rose's old bedroom, it was just as she had remembered it. Everything about the Tardis was exactly the same: the appearance, the rooms, even the Doctor. It was perfect.

They got lost in themselves and retired for the night in the bedroom.

Rose woke up groggily the following morning to an empty bed. She rolled out of bed and padded down the hall to find the Doctor in the console room. Only, it didn't look like the console room she had always known. Rich, dark wood lined the floor and a soft green was painted on the walls. A living room set up was off to the right, a kitchen to the left. On the second floor, in a loft-like area, was the console and the front door beyond that, a handsome spiral staircase led up to it.

The Doctor was perched on one of the two sofas, flicking through the large telly against the wall. He looked up at her as she sat down next to him. She said, "Why the theme change?"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Feels like home, doesn't it? I'm not much of a mortgage person, you know?"


End file.
